


Interrogation

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The boys do some role-playing.....





	Interrogation

“Come on, Starsk, this isn't funny anymore!”

Starsky took a good long look at Hutch and realized that he wasn't kidding, Strasky started looking around frantically for the key to the handcuffs, to no avail.....

“Honest, Hutch, I can't find the key.....”

“Where did you put it when you locked me up?”

“I put it on the night table, but it's not there.....”

“Look on the floor, damn it!”

Starsky dove to the floor and felt around. He reached under the bed and there he found the key. He quickly scrambled up to the headboard and unfastened the cuffs, much to Hutch's relief. Starsky reached and massaged Hutch's wrists, all the while telling Hutch how sorry he was for losing the key. Hutch glared at him and then starting laughing while Starsky sat looking back at Hutch, confused.....

“What's so funny, babe?”

“Nothing really, just promise me that next time we play “Interrogation” you remember where you put the key so you can unlock the prisoner when you get your confession.....”

 

END


End file.
